Power Pole
or (activation light) |similar = 'Brave SwordDragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 Yajirobe's katana Z Sword }} The Power Pole (如意棒, Nyoi-bō; lit. "Compliant Pole", or more correctly "Staff That Obeys One's Will") is a magical, length-changing staff that is owned and wielded by Goku for most of the Dragon Ball series. Before Master Roshi gave the Power Pole to Grandpa Gohan (who later gave it to Goku prior to the start of Dragon Ball), it was owned by Korin. Although Goku uses it primarily as a weapon, its true purpose is to use its size-changing ability to travel from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout. Creation and concept Like the Flying Nimbus, the Power Pole is based off one of the Sun Wukong's possessions in the Chinese novel Journey to the West, the Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意金箍棒, lit. Compliant Gold Rim Pole). And like it, part of the weapon's full name in Asian languages is exactly the same as the version seen in Dragon Ball. In both depictions, the weapon is a pole that can change size when the user wills it; however, the Monkey King's cudgel is coated with a black iron known as "crow iron", and thus is extremely heavy (over 8.5 metric tons). Starting with Dragon Ball however, many popular depictions of the pole give it a red base while keeping its gold rims. The composition and weight of the staff allowed Wukong to wield it with ease, since his strength was too great to handle other prior weapons without breaking them. Much like how it's used to connect from one location to another, the stick was originally a measuring rod used by Da Yu of the Xin Dynasty in order to measure the depth of the flooding waters. Eventually within the Eastern Sea, it became its sea needle before Sun Wukong was presented with it and thus he removed it from its base, causing the whole sea to shake. The original Sun Wukong/Son Goku kept it inside of his ear in the form of a very small size for same keeping. Some adaptations of the original legend often show the staff to act as if it was alive, sometimes bending and moving on its own. Description The Power Pole is first seen in Chapter 1 of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and is used to inspect Bulma and her capsule vehicles. Goku stated that it was given to him by his deceased grandfather, Gohan. Korin mentioned in the episode "Lost and Found" that he had given the Pole to Master Roshi when he had climbed Korin Tower, on his request. Korin did not think anyone else would be qualified to use the weapon; though restrictions to wield the pole are unknown. Master Roshi likely gave it to Grandpa Gohan before it was handed down to his adopted grandson Goku. The purpose of the Power Pole is to climb from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout above the clouds. As seen in the chapter "Carrot Top" and the episode "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch", the Power Pole is capable of extending to the moon if its user wills it. More precisely, if the distance between Earth and the Moon in Dragon Ball is meant to reflect the same distance in reality, this means the Power Pole is capable of extending outward for at least 363,300 km (225,744 miles), or roughly 28 times the diameter of the Earth. However, in the episode A Wish to the Eternal Dragon It failed to help Goku, Bulma and Yamcha to escape from Pilaf castle through a window at the top.This can be justified by the fact that Goku was hungry and was unable to concentrate. It is a powerful weapon, and can never break; it can easily break a sword (as shown when it broke Ninja Murasaki's sword, and Tao's sword in half). Goku also uses it during his final confrontation against King Piccolo, and later in order to get to Kami's Lookout. It can also be utilized by the user without him actually having to touch it, as evidenced by how Goku managed to catch the young thief who stole most of his gear during the Red Ribbon Army Saga and retrieve everything besides the Dragon Radar (due to the thief selling it to a pawn shop earlier). When Goku shows up for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he is also carrying the Power Pole. After the 23rd tournament, Goku uses the pole to fight Annin in the final episode of Dragon Ball. Four years later, Goku uses the Power Pole against Garlic Jr. and his henchmen in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. While Goku was training with King Kai in the Other World after his death fighting Raditz, the Power Pole was shown strung between Korin Tower and Kami's Lookout.Dragon Ball Z episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" Brought by Gohan in Wheelo's fortress, Goku uses the Power Pole again in the battle with Dr. Wheelo in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Following this, Goku retires the Power Pole. In the Garlic Jr. Saga, the pole is not between Korin Tower and Kami's Lookout but in Korin's possession, as seen when he bets it in a poker game with Maron and Yajirobe. The Power Pole is later seen extending from Korin Tower to the Lookout several times during the course of Dragon Ball Z,Dragon Ball Z episode 168, "Meet Me in the Ring"Dragon Ball Z episode 205, "I'll Fight Too!" and Goku is seen with it one final time in the Japanese ending credits of "Until We Meet Again", the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Live-action movies ''Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins'' In the first live action adaption named Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, the Power Pole was named the Magic Pole. The pole is gold when it is small and can come to Monkey Boy whenever he whistles. It retracts when Monkey Boy spins it around. ''Dragonball: Evolution'' Grandpa Gohan seems to have a pole similar to the Power Pole in his possession in the live action movie: Dragonball: Evolution. Grandpa Gohan is seen using his pole only in battle. It is unknown if the pole he possesses has the same abilities as the one seen in both manga and anime. Video game appearances This is a list of video games where the Power Pole has made an appearance. *''Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou'' *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (and its WonderSwan remake) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' (mentioned) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Z-Fighter Exhibit #1) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (Opening only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' (equipable item) *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (accessory item,Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 weapon''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, GT Pack 1 DLC) *Dragon Ball Heroes'' *'Dragon Ball Fusions Dragon Ball: Xenoverse In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Power Pole appears as an equipable accessory that can be obtained via a wish to Shenron (the game also features a Journey To West-style outfit that can also be obtained via this same method). However this Power Pole accessory is purely cosmetic. In the Xenoverse GT Pack 1 DLC, the Power Pole appears as part of 2 Super Skills, which can be used by the Future Warrior & GT Goku in his 3rd skill set. These Power Pole-based super skills are: *'Power Pole' - This Super Skill allows the user to "Extend" the Power Pole to jab an enemy. Can be unlocked by the Future Warrior as a reward in "GT Pack 1" DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan". **'Power Pole Combo' - This Super Skill allows the user to perform a power pole-based combo attack. If the player times the combo's repeated command input correctly the user can use to Power Pole to attack up to 7x in a row. Can be unlocked by the Future Warrior as a reward in "GT Pack 1" DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan". The Power Pole accessory is not needed to be obtained nor equipped to perform these skills, as the Power Pole used during these techniques will simply appear and then disappears when either of the 2 Power Pole skills are used. The Power Pole can also be seen connected the bottom of Kami's Lookout stage.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015''' Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Power Pole and Power Pole Combo skills return as Super Skills that can be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) along with the Power Pole accessory. The Power Pole and Power Pole Combo can both be purchased at the Skill Shop in Conton City. The Power Pole Combo becomes available for sale only after completing the main story and can be purchased for 8000 Zeni. GT Goku can also use the Power Pole Super Skill in his Uniform 1 skillset and the Power Pole Combo Super Skill in his Uniform 2 skillset. Additionally, if the Future Warrior is an Earthling, they can obtain the Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill "transformation" which allows them to call upon the Flying Nimbus and use the Power Pole as a weapon. The Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill can be obtained by an Earthling Future Warrior after joining the Saiya Squad as Great Saiyaman 3 in the Satan House Time Rift anomaly and then reaching Level 35. After doing this they must talk to Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 who decide that the Warrior needs something to make them stand out and suggests they figure out what it should be. The Warrior must then talk to Jaco who will suggest they use some kind of weapon and Mr. Satan who will suggest a cool vehicle. After returning to Great Saiyaman 1 & 2, the suggestion of a weapon and vehicle reminds Gohan of the Power Pole and Flying Nimbus used by his father in his youth decides that they will be perfect for the Warrior leading to Satan House Quest: "Earthling Awakening" where the Warrior will face off against Great Saiyaman 1 & 2. Completing this quest unlocks the Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill which allows them to summon the Flying Nimbus and wield the Power Pole. After the quest, Gohan will reveals that his father wanted the warrior to have them after hearing about them (though he stops himself briefly from referring to Goku as his father). While using this Awoken Skill, the Warrior can use the Power Pole to either attack and guard while moving. They can also extend the Power Pole pressing the Ki Blast button. The Power Pole accessory can be obtained from the TP Medal Shop (open from Friday to Sunday) or by uploading save data from Xenoverse. Like in Xenoverse, the Power Pole also appears connected to Kami's Lookout.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Dragon Ball Fusions The Power Pole appears as part of the top portion of certain clothing options such as Kid Goku's Turtle School uniforms (both marked and unmarked). There are also two Power Pole-based Special Moves used by several characters including Kid Goku and Stabba. *'Power Pole Combo' - The standard Power Pole rush attack special move. **'Power Pole Rush' - A stronger version of Power Pole Combo. Due to the nature of the Timespace Rift it is unknown if they are the Power Pole wielded by Goku from alternate timelines (as Kid Goku from wields his Power Pole) and/or that multiple Power Poles of different origins exist. Users *Korin – The original owner of the Power Pole. *Master Roshi – Obtained it from Korin, later gave it to Grandpa Gohan. *Grandpa Gohan – Was given it by Roshi, then gave it to Goku. *Goku – The primary user of the pole, given to him by his grandfather. *Chi-Chi – Uses it as a weapon, along with the Bansho Fan and the Flying Nimbus, in Super Dragon Ball Z. *Gohan – Uses it in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. *Captain Ginyu – Wears on his back in his second costume in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *Shadow Goku (GT) – Black Smoke Shenron's Shadow version of GT Goku can conjure a shadow version of the Power Pole, which he uses in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission "Ultimate Victory Book" bonus chapter. *Future Warrior – In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse a replica of the Power Pole can be obtained as an accessory via a wish to ShenronDragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 and can use Power Pole as a weapon via the GT Pack 1 DLC.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, GT Pack 1 DLC *Future Warrior 2 - In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a replica of the Power Pole can be obtained by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop in Conton City (which is open from Friday to Sunday) for 3 TP Medals. If they are an Earthling that can also use it as part of the Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill. *Time Patrollers - Used by various Time Patrollers in Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *Stabba - An Elderly female Saiyan martial artist who uses a Power Pole as part of her Power Pole Combo and Power Pole Rush special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions *Jijee - An elderly Namekian martial artist who uses a Power Pole as part of his Power Pole Combo and Power Pole Rush special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Hoycoli - An Earthling martial artist with sharp eyes who uses a Power Pole as part of his Power Pole Combo and Power Pole Rush special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Kalpochof - An experienced elderly male marital artist who uses a Power Pole as part of his Power Pole Combo and Power Pole Rush special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Trivia *In the AB Group dub of the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Goku refers to this as his "magic wand." *In the episode "Quicker Than Lightning", Mr. Popo uses a pole very similar in looks to the Power Pole during a training session on Kami's Lookout. While spinning it, he asks Goku to not move. He then reveals the pole to not be anything but an ordinary piece of wood and that the training session was a lesson about looks being deceiving (that Goku should not always trust his eyes). *According to hidden audio files in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Goten was originally going to have a skill set with the Power Pole in it. Gallery References pt-br:Bastão Mágico es:Báculo Mágico Category:Objects Category:Weapons